Unwell
by Angel Of Depression
Summary: Gaara's pouting, and Sakura's getting frustrated, nothing a little kiss and grapeflavored cough medicine can't cure! Something I based off of my own sad experience.


AN: This would be my second thing that I posted on FanFiction. Hope you guys don't mind the GaaraXSakura pairing. I barely thought this up this morning when I woke up. You see, my allergies have started up again, and I was thinking about taking some medicine to help me with it. And somehow, my mind strayed to Gaara, and how he would be in my position. So that's how my story was born!

Disclaimer: Nothing in the world would make me happier than to call something my own...

* * *

**Unwell**

"Gaara?"

"…"

"Gaara…"

"_What, Sakura?"_

"You have to take it now."

Grumble.

Sabaku no Gaara sunk even further down the black comforters of his bed, attempting to get away from the wrath of his evil nurse. Sakura rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. He may be the Kazekage of his land, and nineteen-years-old, but in so many ways, he looked like a five-year-old boy whenever he pouted the way he was right now. Sighing, she sat down next to him and stared at him until he looked up at her to glare at her close proximity.

"What are _you _looking at kunoichi?"

"That's Sakura to you Mister Kazekage. And I have every right to look at you."

"Well what do you want?"

Sigh

"I'm your nurse! You're supposed to listen to me when I tell you to-"

"I am **not** taking that stuff. It tastes terrible. I have no idea how parents can bare to shove it down their children's throats without feeling any remorse."

And with that, he turned over and faced the wall opposite him. He really didn't want to take the defiled liquid. So far, Sakura had tried mixing it with his food, his drinks, asking the Council to advise him to drink it, and going so far as to have his _own_ siblings sit on him and open his mouth to get it down his throat.

'_I'm never drinking it, I know there's some kind of poison in there, I just know it…'_

While he was scowling at the wall and grumbling about the injustice done to him, he didn't notice that Sakura had moved and was in his direct line of vision. It took him a while to distinguish her pastel pink hair from his white walls.

"You have a bad cough, you're drowsy, you're sinus' are congested, and still you won't take it."

"Exactly; I would rather fight Deidara and Sasori again than drink it."

"I'll never kiss you again unless you take it right now."

His scowl went down for a second when he thought about how deep her threat was. If there was one thing he loved in the world besides her, it was her kisses. When he was diagnosed with his cold, he had been craving them. But he didn't want her to contract it as well, so he had to restrain himself (not that it would ever happen because of his pride) from begging her to kiss him. He was tempted to cave in to her demand to drink the disgusting tonic, but his pride was too strong to allow it. So he just glared at her serious face.

"I won't take it unless you kiss me."

This meant only one thing; a stalemate.

"You are aware that this means that this will go on until either one of us dies, right?"

"Or until one of us caves in. And it's most likely the latter of the two."

Well, he was right about one thing. If there was one thing she loved in the world besides Gaara, it was kissing him. When he had been declared sick, she was unable to kiss him unless she wanted to contract the virus as well. And that had been a week ago, so she had no idea how she could go on any longer.

But then an idea came to mind.

Gaara watched her curiously as she stood up, and went to the other side of his room where his dressers were. Her back was to him as he saw her pick something up. She seemed to be in deep thought as she read something on whatever it was she was holding. Then she through her head backwards a little, and place the object back on the dresser.

Sakura then turned and walked over to his bed. She then climbed on and crawled over to him until she was straddling his waist. Thinking that she had finally given in, Gaara looked up at her and smirked wickedly. Looking down at him, Sakura smirked as well, and bent down to kiss him. When he opened his mouth to her, she smiled at this and used it to her advantage.

But as she was kissing him, he felt something **besides** her tongue enter his mouth as well. He could distinctly tell the grape flavor from her normal cherry taste. When she pulled up, she smiled at him and closed his mouth gently. Without thinking, he swallowed almost half of whatever was left. He reached up with his hand when he felt something trail down the corner of his mouth. When he pulled it back, he noticed that the color of the liquid was purple, and had a sticky texture. To his surprise, Sakura pulled his hand towards his face, and licked it off.

Smiling a little, he pulled her back down on top of him, and continued from where she left off. Thinking about it, he came to one conclusion.

Grape flavored cough medicine would be one of his favorite flavors (next to cherries and Sakura, of course).


End file.
